


Is this right?

by Spuds_123



Series: Spuds' IRL fics [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is tired, Coming Out, Discord - Freeform, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, IRL Fic, Not Beta Read, Trans Character, Trans Floris | Fundy, author projecting onto fundy, hmmm neopronouns fundy, i am struggling with tags, non binary fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuds_123/pseuds/Spuds_123
Summary: Fundy feels weird about playing a trans male character on the dream smp.(if anyone mentioned in the fic expresses discomfort about fics like this, tell me and I will take this down :] )
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Spuds' IRL fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221179
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Is this right?

**Author's Note:**

> HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM i love fundy SO MUCH so i must do what i do best: project :)
> 
> i wrote this in one night LMAOOO

Fundy's been thinking a lot about his character on the SMP recently.

His character is a trans male. Nothing is wrong with trans people, it's not like he's transphobic, but... it doesn't feel right to him. There's something about playing this character that is making him feel... weird. He doesn't want to play a character who wants to be a man. Is that weird? He could just ask Wilbur to remove it from the script, and it's barely canon anyway, but the nagging feeling in the back of his head isn't leaving him alone. He opens up google.

_Why am I uncomfortable playing a man character as a man_

_Is it weird to feel uncomfortable playing a man character_

_Is it weird to feel uncomfortable being a man_

_Why do I feel weird being a man_

_Am I a woman_

_Non binary definition_

_Am I non binary_

Oh shit. His (?) first thought is to go and message Eret.

* * *

**Fundy 1:04AM**

Eret

Eret

Errt

Reet

Eret

**Eret 1:06AM**

Fundy!!

Wait isn't it late for you rn

Oh well, what's up :)

**Fundy 1:12AM**

Uh

How did you know you were

All pronouns

**Eret 1:14AM**

Oh! I felt uncomfortable with... myself I guess? And I googled some stuff, and found out about gender dysphoria :) I looked more into things, and tested out some pronouns, and then realised I was fine with all of them!!

Why'd you ask?

**Fundy 1:18AM**

Can you

test some pronouns for me

if that's ok

**Eret 1:19AM**

Sure! Which ones?

**Fundy 1:20AM**

Could you do she/her first please

**Eret 1:21AM**

Ok :) This is Fundy! She's one of my friends, I enjoy talking to her a lot!

**Fundy 1:24AM**

Hmm

what about they/them

**Eret 1:25AM**

This is Fundy! They're one of my friends, I enjoy talking to them a lot!

**Fundy 1:27AM**

Oh

**Eret 1:27AM**

I gtg now I might be back soon

Check out pronoun dressing room if you want to try out more, hope I helped :)

**Fundy 1:28AM**

Thank you

Also don't tell anyone pkealse

Please

* * *

Well. He didn't like she/her, but they/them was better than she/her _and_ he/him. He (they?) turned back to google.

_Are there pronouns other than she he and they_

_Neopronouns_

_What are neopronouns_

_List of neopronouns_

He scrolled through the first list he clicked on. He tested every one of them, but none of them felt _right_. Then he saw something else. It/its? He put it into the pronoun dressing room Eret talked about earlier.

_Hello! Today I met a person who goes by Fundy. It has a wonderful personality. That smile of its really makes me happy. I could talk to it all day although It doesn't talk about itself much. I wonder if its day has been wonderful. I hope so!_

Oh _shit_. That felt right. He messaged Eret again.

* * *

**Fundy 1:52AM**

RERRE

RETET

RERT

RRTE

ERET

I FOUND OSEMTHING

**Eret 1:58AM**

I'm glad! What pronouns did you like?

**Fundy 2:00AM**

...Ok promise you won't laugh

**Eret 2:00AM**

Why would I?

**Fundy 2:03AM**

Ok cool

Uh

I really liked it/its

**Eret 2:04AM**

Oh that's cool! Want me to do a pronoun check?

**Fundy 2:04AM**

Please

**Eret 2:06AM**

This is Fundy! It's one of my favourite people :) I met it on the Dream SMP, and me and it hang out a lot!

**Fundy 2:07AM**

Oh

OH

Oh that is

I like that a lot

* * *

It was happy. Fundy felt more comfortable than it had in weeks. Then it thought about something. Only Eret knew. It would have to come out to everyone. It didn't think this through. Fundy lay in his bed thinking about what to do. It would probably tell the Dream SMP folk first, then just do a coming out stream and add it's pronouns to it's bio on everything. It would do that all tomorrow before it changed it's mind. It somehow slept peacefully.

* * *

The first thing Fundy did when it woke up was check discord. There were a few messages, but nothing important. It went about it's day, just doing all the normal things it normally does, and totally not avoiding having to message the server. At around 2PM, it messaged Eret again.

* * *

**Fundy 2:08PM**

Hey Eret

**Eret 2:10PM**

Fundy! How you doing?

**Fundy 2:11PM**

Pretty good actually

I was just wondering something tho

**Eret 2:12PM**

What would that be?

**Fundy 2:14PM**

So you remember last night?

**Eret 2:14PM**

Yeah, why?

**Fundy 2:15PM**

Could you

Tell the Dream SMP discord instead of me

**Eret 2:16PM**

Of course! Do you want to draft the message or should I do it?

**Fundy 2:16PM**

Could you do it

**Eret 2:17PM**

Of course :)

***

**Traitor 2:21PM**

Hey @everyone! Just here to say that @Furry uses it/its pronouns!! If I see anyone being a dick I won't be afraid to expose you :)

**Furry 2:23PM**

Yeah

**Prison Bitch 2:24PM**

Cool! I'm happy you were comfortable enough to tell us!

**Art Powder 2:31PM**

Glad you could tell us :)

**Ghostbur 2:32PM**

Proud of you child :)

**Dadza 2:39PM**

Poggers!

* * *

It smiled at the kind messages that kept coming in. A couple of people were confused, but after a quick explanation it was all sorted. Fundy opened up it's twitter, added it's pronouns to it's bio, then tweeted out a stream announcement.

* * *

**Fundy** _@FundyLive_

Short important stream twitch.tv/fundy

* * *

"Hello chat!" It watched as the viewers poured in.

"I'm sure you read the stream announcement. Todays stream is just gonna be this then maybe some Dream SMP, but I need to get this out the way first." It checked the viewer count to see if everyone was here.

"Looks like everyone is here!! I'll just get to the point, I use it/its pronouns now!"

_FUNDY MY BELOVED_

_IM SO PROUD OF YOUUUUUUU_

_fundyPride fundyPride_

_fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride_

_fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride_

_fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride fundyPride_

The chat was almost immediately filled with the Fundy pride emote. It smiled, then loaded up Minecraft. Today's stream was going to be good, especially when it logged on and there was an oak sign in front of it that read, "proud of u :) -eret". It somehow smiled more. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> no clowning in the comments :)


End file.
